


Immortality

by Tria101



Category: Puyo Puyo
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tria101/pseuds/Tria101
Summary: Ecolo goes to visit his favorite person in the middle of the night.





	Immortality

Ecolo flew down, to Ringo's home, pressing up against her window to see if she was really there. The chilly night air meant nothing to him, though the sensation somehow still made him want to cry. Maybe because it felt a little too similar to the depths of the Spacetime...  
He could vaguely see her in her bed, and decided to head inside. There was no reason to hesitate, he supposed. Nothing was going to change anymore, no matter what he did.  
"Ringie...?" He called out quietly, going to sit on the side of her bed, idly staring at her.

She looked so peaceful asleep. And quite lovely with her hair down -- it was hard to judge how long it was back then...or...now, when she always wore it in tight ringlets.  
He had forgotten how small and cute she used to be. It wasn't quite the same as how beautiful she would become, but it had it's own charm.  
Not that it'd ever matter...

...Could she even hear him...?

"...I love you..." He spoke quietly, not wanting to disturb her from her sleep. Technically, he shouldn't even be here -- his time with her was almost completely gone. Any time he wanted with her now...would be like this. With her asleep, unaware of his presence.

She groaned, shifting a bit, startling him.  
Was she...?  
...  
...No. He shook the thought out of his head. She was still asleep...

Slowly, he looked down, hugging his knees to his chest.  
"...I miss you every day...you...and everyone else...  
Satan is still around, but I can't...bear to go see him, knowing you'll never be there again..."

Ringo groaned again, which he was ready to ignore, but-- "mmmhh...Ecoloo..." She tried to pull her pillow over her head, not opening his eyes. "...see you tomorrow...you...weirdo...lemme sleep..."

He looked over...then got on his hands and knees, moving closer to her. He wanted to clearly see her face again, at least one last time...  
"...I will..." He nodded "We'll play lots tomorrow...right...?"

"mhm..."

He watched her for a moment...and she finally seemed to be uncomfortable enough to move her pillow back under her head, seemingly no longer caring about the noise Ecolo was making.  
Seizing the chance, he gingerly moved a hand to brush the hair out of his face. Her eyes were still closed, which was disappointing if expected...  
...he didn't have the heart to wake her up more for his own whims.  
"...hey, Ringie...?"

"Mh...?"

"You know the secret to immortality...?"

"mmhh...nno..."

"...When someone loves you very, very much...and remembers you...then you're immortal. You'll never really die, because you'll always be alive, in their memories."

Ringo gave a fake-impressed "mmmhh...", as if trying to hold the conversation, despite obviously just wanting to go back to sleep.

"...I'll always miss you, though, Ringie...  
I wish...we could have played together always...you, me, and everyone...I thought you could be different, because you were the first that could stand up to me...even if it was all of you together, I thought you were powerful enough, you might not..." ...He trailed off, before shaking his head  
"...This...probably doesn't make any sense, huh...? I'm talking crazy...to you..."

She just shrugged, and he couldn't help but smile. Even if he annoyed her, she was still willing to try to entertain whatever it was he was up to...  
He really did love that about her, among everything else there was to love.

"...Goodnight, Ringie. Sweet dreams..." He leaned in. "...you'll be happy, you know...and...I'm glad...that was the case...no matter how it left me..."  
And he gently kissed her forehead, earning an irritated grumble. He chuckled as he pulled back, before leaving the way he came...  
Out of the room...off of the planet...out of the world...

...and...in the present...he never went back...


End file.
